1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work belts with lumbar supports, stretchable side panels and interchangeable pouches and more particularly pertains to increasing lumbar support through a work belt while increasing access to work implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of work belts is known in the prior art. More specifically, work belts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing lumbar support through work belts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,987 to Bryant discloses an article of clothing including a combined belt and suspender arrangement.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,524, 5,176,131 both to Votel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,163 to Yewer disclose a back supports.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,549 to Syder discloses a back support with side openings and attached apron.
In this respect, the work belts with lumbar supports, stretchable side panels and interchangeable pouches according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing lumbar support through a work belt while increasing access to work implements.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved work belts with lumbar supports, stretchable side panels and interchangeable pouches which can be used for increasing lumbar support through a work belt while increasing access to work implements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.